


sun of glass

by finalcatalyst



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalcatalyst/pseuds/finalcatalyst
Summary: 嗯……当初发lof上时避免麻烦就把里面的h略掉没发，这回顺便补上。
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, 薰嗣
Kudos: 25





	sun of glass

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯……当初发lof上时避免麻烦就把里面的h略掉没发，这回顺便补上。

是高中生薰嗣  
00  
“花，给你吧。”  
“欸？”  
真嗣瞧一眼递到面前的这束红玫瑰，又抬头看对面与自己年纪相仿的灰发少年，后者微笑着，往他跟前递了递。花束中央是一个饱满的爱心，刚刚真嗣远远望到的那簇亮光，就是他用打火机烧这些花朵边缘时点燃的火苗。  
这样的微笑令人无法拒绝，真嗣涨红着脸接过来：“谢谢……”  
“不必道谢。”  
阴云压着天际远远逼迫而来，湿润的风轻轻拂过发梢，四周万分宁静，路灯终于次第亮起。真嗣知道自己该走了，美里小姐还在等他回去做饭。一想到要回去，他刚刚维扬的心情再次比阴云还要沉重。  
“我打算回去了。”少年说，“你不走吗？”  
真嗣攥紧手里的塑料袋：“……我待会再走。”他奇异地发现，自己竟然有些希望对方能留下来陪自己。  
少年目光落在袋子上，道：“天气预报说今晚会下雨，没带伞的话，不早点回去恐怕会很麻烦呢。”  
真嗣只是盯着玫瑰花瓣被烫得墨红卷曲的边缘。  
少年说：“话说回来，我叫渚薰。能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
“我叫碇真嗣。”  
“要不要先去我家待一会，碇真嗣君？”  
真嗣心中微动，脚尖在地面轻轻磨蹭了一下。  
“走吧。”渚薰说。他牵起真嗣的手，朝公路走去。后者诧异地微微一颤，须臾间似乎想要挣脱他的手，最后却任他拉着，没有挣扎。  
“那个……渚君？”  
“叫我薰就好。”  
身边这个人虽有罕见的猩红眼眸，却相当温柔。  
“薰君也……叫我真嗣就好。”真嗣不由自主道。  
渚薰报以一笑。

真嗣听渚薰讲他刚搬过来，进门后却只看到角落堆叠的几个未拆封纸箱，除此之外一切井井有条，甚至达到清冷的地步。这和自己刚到美里小姐家时所见到的盛况截然相反，不由有些感慨。  
“乌龙茶可以吗？”渚薰问。  
真嗣点点头。他左右看看，没有找到空花瓶。等渚薰过来讲杯子放到他面前的时候，忍不住问：“薰君，你有花瓶吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
真嗣向他晃晃仍好好握在手里的花束，道：“如果不找个花瓶装起来的话，恐怕今晚就会枯萎了。”说罢，他低头看那些蔫头耷脑的玫瑰花，又抬头看渚薰。  
后者微微一愣，随即道：“或许可以找一个大一点的玻璃水壶来装。”他比划了下水壶的高度。  
真嗣觉得这样没有必要，渚薰却已经进了厨房，他忍不住跟进去。对方一阵翻箱倒柜，最后直起身说：“你看这个行吗？”  
大小刚好合适。  
“或许可以找一个不常用的来代替这个壶。”真嗣仍感到过意不去。  
“真嗣君，这是属于你的玫瑰花。”渚薰道，“比起这个壶，我更希望它们能活得久一点。”  
真嗣脸瞬间涨得通红，眼看着对方把花枝一一修剪好放入盛好水的壶中，没再劝阻一句。  
喷了点水后的花朵分外娇艳动人，渚薰将连花带壶搬到了外面，花枝在水壶中稍稍散开，那颗盛放于玫瑰上的心随之崩散。他看一眼钟，道：“真嗣君饿了吗？想吃什么？”  
“我来做饭吧。”真嗣说。  
“哦？”  
“就当是谢谢你送我的花。”说到“花”字的时候，他又忍不住脸红了。其实比起那束花，更重要的，是想谢谢对方愿意留初次见面的自己在家过夜。  
渚薰笑起来，领着真嗣熟悉自己厨房里的摆设。真嗣把路上买的菜都拿出来，先处理肉类，他将肉切成丁时，一个盆放入案台旁边的水池里，他看向渚薰，对方冲他微微一笑：“你一个人忙不过来，我洗菜吧。”  
调味料乍看是齐全的，但等到要放盐时，真嗣才发现这里唯独缺盐。他想起自己刚好有买一瓶，就在外面的袋子里，看了眼认真洗菜的渚薰，真嗣走了出去。  
便利店袋子就在茶几边上，真嗣翻找出盐袋，感到手机振动，掏出来一看，是美里。这时他才想起一直忘了告诉对方自己的行踪。  
“小真，你在哪？”  
“……在一个朋友家里。”  
美里沉默一阵，说：“你要留宿他家吗？”  
“是。”真嗣微顿，“抱歉。”  
“今天这事我也有错。但是这样下去不是办法……我希望你能好好考虑一下那件事。”  
“……”  
“——好好玩吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那，再见。”  
真嗣听出她语气里的歉意，压抑的心情却并没有因此而感到宽慰，反而感到委屈。他深吸口气，将手机放到茶几上，站起身揉了揉眼睛，回到厨房。

气氛在渚薰的引导下一直都很轻松，真嗣的心情在对方的笑容中逐渐轻快。可即便如此，仍有股灰暗的情绪垫在他心底，仿佛永远无法穿透的黑雾。  
真嗣站在窗前，外界凝固在一片广袤沉闷中，预期的大雨迟迟未至，令他在不经意间倍感烦闷。他身上穿着渚薰借的睡衣，在窗玻璃上看到自己的身影，不由扯了扯衣角，走到对方早早铺好的棉被上躺下，裹好毯子。  
“你真的不要睡床上吗？”渚薰拉上窗帘，回头问。  
真嗣只是摇头。  
“那，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
渚薰关了灯，躺到了床上。  
内心过于喧嚣，以至于四周的寂静都无济于事。真嗣悄悄翻了个身，从他的角度只能看到一小部分毯子下渚薰的身体，在随着呼吸轻微地起伏，后半夜的时候，雨毫无预兆地倾盆而下，真嗣就着雨声看黢黑的天花板，思绪零乱游走。  
美里小姐要和加持结婚了，他们的感情自复合后十分稳定，听到这个消息的时候他并不惊讶，却无法像明日香一样道出祝福的话语。美里小姐婚后将同加持搬入新房，她现在居住的住房为公司所提供，到时一定会被公司收回。明日香对此似乎早有预见，在美里发送结婚请帖后没多久就搬出去，和她那个叫真希波的朋友一起住了。  
他很高兴美里小姐和加持能终成眷属，但对于这个变故他感到的更多是失落和彷徨。美里小姐劝他搬到父亲为他安排的公寓去，但真嗣拒绝了。他只不过是再次被抛弃了而已，先是父亲，再是美里小姐。  
他们都不需要自己。  
床上有轻微的动静，真嗣霎时闭上眼。少顷，先是渚薰赤脚轻轻踩在榻榻米上的声音，门悄声打开，他走了出去。  
雨声嘈杂，真嗣心烦意乱地蜷缩起来，他兀自纠结，没有听到渚薰回来时的关门声，直到翻身时发现毯子被压住，转过身时，被对方轻轻按住了肩膀。  
“睡不着吗？”  
渚薰轻柔的声音在雨声中格外清晰。真嗣只是蜷缩着，一语不发，本以为这样对方就会走开。  
但渚薰仍静静坐在他身边，只是没有再开口。  
这样静静的陪伴，不知怎么却令真嗣感觉自己的心十分难受，它像被塞了一块海绵，干涸得蜷缩起来。他将脸深深埋进毛毯里，眼泪不知何时自眼角滑落，因担心自己哭泣的模样被渚薰看到，他懊恼地咬紧牙关想要止住呜咽。毛毯被揭开些许，温暖的手捧住他的脸，以大拇指揩掉泪水，接着手的主人凑了上来，嘴唇接触的瞬间，真嗣瞬间睁大了双眼。  
渚薰的嘴唇干燥柔软，他引着真嗣张开嘴，舔进嘴里，唇舌交缠间手趁机探入衣内，顺着肚脐眼往上轻抚。真嗣抓着毯子的双手松开了，抓住渚薰的衣角，后者俯下身，将他紧紧抱在怀里，比刚才的吻还要温柔的怀抱，他无法抗拒这样的温柔。渚薰调整了一下姿势，好让真嗣蜷缩在自己的怀里，怀中人颤抖的手环住他的背，将脸埋在他胸口。  
窗外沛然的雨声已不再嘈杂，世界终于安静下来。

01  
半边脸浸在光亮中，真嗣在昏睡中皱着眉翻身，突然摸到某个软软的东西，他睁开眼，发现是个被自己抱在怀里的枕头。窗帘不知何时溜开一条缝，阳光如斧般劈进来，横贯整个房间，斜斜扑在半边床上。  
真嗣都不知道自己是如何睡到床上来的，他在睡着的时候似乎一个劲往这边凑，现在整个人睡在中间，霸占了整张床，昨晚想必给对方添了不少麻烦。他把枕头放回渚薰睡的这边，摸了摸床铺，微凉的触感，那个人应该早早起来了。  
地上的棉被早已被卷起来放在一边，真嗣下了床，走出房间，屋里非常安静，半点声音都没有。他在茶几上找到一张便条：“我出去买早餐。”  
真嗣从起床之后一直紧绷的心开始胡蹦乱跳，他看到自己昨天的衣服晾在阳台——已经干了，他连忙取下来换上，手忙脚乱地收拾好自己的东西，擅自把渚薰借给他的那套睡衣装进一个袋子里，和他昨天买的东西一并带走了。  
这根本不能算走，他是落荒而逃。

虽然阳光灿烂，地上还留有不少水坑，真嗣埋头走，小心绕过它们。他原路返回，经过那个湖时稍稍停留了一会儿，风吹皱湖里那蓝莹莹的天空，真嗣深吸口气，鼻尖触到轻微凉意。  
到家的时候美里房间门还关在，真嗣先换了衣服扔进洗衣机里，然后到厨房，看到盐瓶的时候才想起盐落在了渚薰家。  
渚薰。薰。昨晚手掌的温度似乎还残留在脸颊上，真嗣垂下眼，手摸到自己的嘴唇。“叮”，吐司弹出来，真嗣被烫到般猛地缩回手，将滋滋作响的培根翻了一面。  
“小真？”  
真嗣猛地转过身，美里站在他背后，撑着餐桌挠头，说：“这么早就回来了？”  
“嗯……我做了早餐。”  
“那，帮我加个煎蛋，拜托啦。”  
“好。”  
真嗣将早餐放到美里面前，美里掰开吐司，问：“你昨晚去谁家了？”  
“朋友家。”  
美里点点头，开始吃早餐。洗衣机提示音适时响起，真嗣走过去把衣服晾到晒衣杆上。  
“这么说，那睡衣也是你那‘朋友’的？”美里问。  
“……嗯。”  
“这还是你头一次带朋友的睡衣回来洗。”  
真嗣没有搭话，但美里注意到他红彤彤的耳廓，不由坏笑一下。真嗣没有注意到她的神情，事实上，从醒来后，他就一直专注于自己的心事，难得没再细心注意四周。  
初次见面就被送一束玫瑰，跑进别人家做饭，当着别人的面哭，亲吻，粘着对方不放，最后甚至睡到同一张床上去了。然而早晨趁别人买早餐时不告而别，擅自带走对方的睡衣，连个联系方式都没有留。  
花也忘记带走。  
真嗣关上手机翻了个身，看着在阳光下被风吹得微荡的衣角，灰蓝色条纹皱起来再舒展开。  
或许以后再也见不到了也说不定。虽然知道地点，但是——  
美里出门了，近期她一直在忙婚礼的事，婚纱已经订好，真嗣却忘记到底是哪一套了，明明是陪她去看过的。  
“如果小真也觉得好看的话，就太好了。”他记得美里当时这样说。  
记得好像有照片来着，最初挑选时美里带回来过婚纱集册，他到处找，却没有找到。  
真嗣走到阳台上，日光浓烈，照得地面发白。昨天他走到湖边，路灯迟迟不亮，天地昏暗一片，渚薰点燃的打火机，是世间在那刻仅有的一小簇光。真嗣远远地看着他，好像在看刚刚落成的雪，然后那个人转过头来，白皙脸孔和猩红的眼在闪烁火光中宛如美好幻觉，他温柔地笑着，说：“你好。”  
手机在地上振动一下，真嗣走回屋内拿起来，是真希波：“上次那个丸子你是怎么做的来着？”  
真嗣回复完她，又看向阳光下的睡衣。  
如果不能再见他，那真是太遗憾了。

02  
剑介溜进教室，鬼鬼祟祟捅一捅真嗣和东治：“据说会有新转校生哦！”  
东治问：“男的女的？”  
“这我不知道。”  
“切，如果是男的就没所谓了吧。” 东治两手搭在后脑勺，翘着腿往后仰，一贯百无聊赖的模样。  
剑介朝真嗣挤眉弄眼：“真嗣觉得呢？”  
真嗣往后一撤：“就算你问我也……”  
前门打开，老师走进来，咳嗽一声，等全班都坐好了，才说：“咱班转来一个新同学哦。”他扬声道：“渚同学，你进来吧。”  
真嗣手指猛地一颤。  
教室门被拉开，有人走进来，真嗣听到周围的抽气声，抬起头来，看到那人手里提着书包站在讲台上，身形颀长，白皙脸孔猩红眼眸。他看着真嗣，微微一笑，说：“我叫渚薰，请多指教。”  
真嗣愣住了。  
剑介看一眼真嗣，问：“你们认识？”  
后者只是呆呆注视着从讲台上走下来的那人。渚薰对真嗣笑了笑，好似已忘记那天真嗣的突然消失。在这样的微笑面前，道歉的话不知为何却变得有些难以启齿。  
抱歉，我那天不告而别其实情有可原——如果要去找对方说话，开场白只有讲这个吧。老师在台上讲课，真嗣趴在桌面上，心不在焉地涂涂画画，他偷偷瞟过坐在自己左手边的渚薰几眼，对方始终注视着老师，似乎完全没有注意到这边。  
说是情有可原，其实只是自己在逃避对方回来时的情景而已。那天渚薰提着早餐回家却发现自己已经偷偷跑掉时，会是什么表情？生气恐怕是免不了的吧。  
真不想在他那样的脸上看到这种表情啊……真嗣将脸埋进臂弯。  
“碇，这一题你来答。”  
真嗣毫无反应，东治赶紧在后面踢了一脚真嗣的椅子，压低了嗓子催促他站起来，后者在一阵哄笑声中慢腾腾站起身。回答完问题后他又趴回桌子上，更加提不起劲了。  
好不容易挨到下课，然而不等真嗣开口，就有老师站在门口唤道：“渚薰？”  
“是。”渚薰合上书站起身。  
“你跟我来一下。”  
真嗣看着渚薰离开座位，对方注意到他的目光，偏过头来冲他笑了笑。  
“稍后见。”渚薰说。  
“哦……”  
然而对方的座位直到午休铃响起时，都还是空的。

燕子自房檐蹬离，展开双翅冲入蔚蓝天空。真嗣塞着耳机坐在阴影之中，背靠着墙仰面看那轻巧的身影没入某棵树里。虽然剑介和东治邀请他一起午餐，真嗣却选择独自来到天台。都说雨天令人倍感孤独，但处于这样灿烂的阳光之下，孤独仍萦绕周身，有时它坍缩成一个小黑点，紧紧绷在他的心头，无时无刻不牵引着他，扭曲着他，等待着某个彻底吞噬掉他的契机。耳机里的音乐仿佛都被压缩成无意义的噪音，他期盼和渴望的东西最后都会背离他，既然如此，不如——  
“你忘记拿走了呢。”  
“欸？”  
真嗣被惊得微微一抖，自己与世界的屏障似乎被这道声音击碎，他摘下耳机抬头看向身边，渚薰站在那里，一手揣兜，另一手提着个纸袋，他等真嗣看着自己了，才接上后半句：“那天的花。”  
“啊，抱歉。”真嗣脸红起来。  
“这是在为什么而道歉呢？”  
“那是——”  
“我可以坐你旁边吗？”渚薰却打断了他的话。  
“当然可以。”  
渚薰挨着真嗣坐下，盘起腿，将纸袋里的东西拿出来。一瓶汽水和两块三明治，外加一个苹果。他察觉到真嗣的目光，把苹果轻轻放到真嗣手里：“这个给你吧。”  
真嗣的注意力全然被对方手指擦过时的触觉吸引，好一会才记起小声道谢。  
“我听他们说你在天台，就找过来了。”渚薰说，“没有打扰到你吧？”  
“怎么会。”  
“那就好。”  
又在微笑了。真嗣无法遏制脸上的热度，只好埋头扒饭。他瞟了眼那双拆三明治封口的手，忍不住问：“薰君中午吃三明治就行了吗？”  
“毕竟这样比较便捷呢。”渚薰答道，“说来惭愧，其实我不太会做饭。”  
真嗣想起那晚渚薰手忙脚乱洗菜的情景，毫不怀疑地笑了。他扒了扒便当盒里的脆皮肠，说：“其实我现在，每天也要准备两份便当。”  
“这样啊。”  
“呃，那个，如果不介意的话，明天我想让薰君尝尝我做的便当。”  
“我很乐意哦，真嗣君。”  
真嗣看向身侧，紧接着在对方温柔的笑靥前败下阵来，他发现自己难以直视渚薰的双眼，不由低下头，两颊红晕更甚。  
“比起这个，我更想知道另一件事呢。”  
“……什么事？”  
“真嗣君什么时候再来看看那些被你落下的花呢？”  
“欸？”  
渚薰靠过来，手轻轻覆在真嗣撑着地面的左手上：“我和花都很期待你的再次光临哦。还会有下一次吗？”  
“那、那个……”  
对方越靠越近，真嗣感觉到对方温热的鼻息，彼此的距离逐渐难以界明，直到渚薰的嘴唇触碰到自己的，他于蒸腾的灼热中张开嘴，在对方加深亲吻的同时抬起双臂，回抱住对方。  
渚薰蹭着真嗣的鼻尖，笑道：“看来会有下一次呢。”  
“……嗯。”  
“真嗣君？”  
“什么？”  
“虽然这件事应该在一开始就说，不过——我喜欢你。”  
阳光下渚薰的双眸如此深情，明明早就隐隐有所察觉，可此时心跳宛如擂鼓，无论如何都静不下来去思考回答。面前的这个人，会一直陪伴在自己身边吗？  
午休结束铃突然响起。真嗣获救般往后撤开，手忙脚乱地收拾便当盒，接着跟在渚薰身后，满脸通红地回到了教室。那个苹果放在桌斗里，课间休息时真嗣将它拿在手里，像一颗沉甸甸的红心。

03  
真嗣进门时，一眼看到在玄关处眼熟的男士皮鞋，客厅里，加持拿着个小包左右找着什么。他认出那是美里外出时的洗漱小包。  
“这不是真嗣吗？”加持打了个招呼，“又长高了哦。”  
“加持先生，上个星期不是才见过吗。”  
“没错没错。”加持点点头，“我来帮她拿点东西，今晚就不回来了。你知道她那把细长的梳子放哪里了吗？”  
“在那里。”真嗣指了指电视柜下方。这梳子是什么时候放在那里的？  
“谢了。”加持拿了梳子，确认没有落下东西后，摆摆手准备离开。  
“等等——加持先生！”  
“怎么了，真嗣？”  
“那个……婚礼准备得怎么样了？”  
“很顺利。”  
“这样吗，那很好。”  
“我听说你还没开始找房子。”  
“……”  
加持端详着真嗣的表情，说：“虽然我不常说这种话，但葛城很担心你。”  
“……是吗。”  
“不管发生什么，她关心你的心情是不会变的。”加持说，“这点，我希望你能明白。”  
“我知道。”  
“是吗？”加持揉了揉真嗣的头，转身离开。  
门轻轻关上，真嗣在原地站了会，慢慢往房间走。过道上有个孤零零的纸箱，里面不知道装了什么，他蹲下身，发现侧面写着明日香的名字，看来是对方搬走时遗漏的东西。既然看到了，就应该通知她一声才对，但真嗣怎么都提不起劲。他回到房间，径直扑到床上。  
即使拒绝了父亲的安排，那边也没有任何回音，好像他住不住都无关紧要。对于父亲来说，自己一直都算个可有可无的人。如果不是每个月按时进账的生活费，他都快以为父亲已经忘记自己的存在了。现在美里小姐关心自己，但将来的事谁又说得清。在变故面前他是如此怯懦，不过是惧怕又孤身一人罢了。真嗣翻了个身，感觉兜里的手机振动了一下，他掏出手机一看，是薰发来的消息。  
今天从天台上下来的时候，两人终于记起交换联系方式。真嗣想起自己当时手忙脚乱的情景，不禁又有些脸红。  
真嗣点开，发现是一张照片，正是那束被他遗漏的玫瑰。如今两天过去，早已没有往日明艳，他盯着花束中央的那颗心片刻，给对方回复了一条信息：“今晚我能去你那看看花吗？”  
薰很快回复：“只要是你，我随时欢迎。”  
真嗣从床上爬起来，开始收拾东西。他看了眼衣柜里自己偷偷带回来的那套渚薰的睡衣，没有把它装进包里，而是带了套自己的。

到渚薰家里时已入夜，两人吃了饭，在客厅一起完成作业。真嗣的目光不时被摆在茶几上的花所吸引，花瓣已经从边缘开始蔫掉，连带那颗心也有些许塌落。他捡起落在桌面上的一片。  
“抱歉，我不太会照顾这些东西。”渚薰道。  
真嗣连忙笑了笑：“花总有枯萎的时候，这怪不了薰君。”  
渚薰握住他捏着花瓣的手，轻轻吻了吻他的指尖。真嗣脸霎时红了，他手轻轻颤着，却没有缩回去。  
就在他以为渚薰会进入下一步的时候，对方却看眼放在一边的手机，说：“该休息了，真嗣君先洗澡吧？”  
“……好。”  
“这次，就直接睡床上吧。”渚薰说。  
真嗣满脸通红地点点头。

渚薰的床铺很柔软，充满他清爽的气味，真嗣没来由想起他偷偷拿走的那套睡衣，对方竟一直没有问起。  
房门从外面推开，渚薰走进来，见真嗣睡在自己床上的样子，微微笑道：“真嗣君准备好了吗？”  
“好了。”  
灯关上了，窗帘留了一丝缝，路灯的光斜斜趴在墙边，真嗣闭上眼，他听到渚薰轻轻走近，床的外侧轻微陷下去，毯子被掀开，另一个人的身体靠近，在自己身边躺下。温暖的手掌抚上自己的脸颊，触感过于舒服，令他下意识蹭了蹭。下一刻，真嗣感到拂在脸上的气息稍稍变重了。  
渚薰的唇靠过来时真嗣回抱住他的腰，毯子很快被踢到一边，渚薰压在真嗣身上，加深了吻。他掀起真嗣睡衣的下摆，手逐渐往上抚弄，却没有像第一次那样停止，而是贴合着掌下的光滑肌肤缓缓往上，在那已经挺立的小点处停下，捏住了它。真嗣的呼吸有些急促，渚薰安抚地在他唇上舔吻，直到对方稍稍放松下来，才慢慢掀起对方的睡衣，将脸埋在其脖颈间，轻轻啃咬着。真嗣抓着渚薰的衣服，小声唤他的名字，渚薰停下来，摸了摸他的脸：“赤裸是人想要互相理解交融的第一步，真嗣君。要继续吗？”  
真嗣只是更用力地抱住他。  
渚薰继续往下，舔上那一点的同时，手却往下，握住真嗣早已挺立的阴茎，玩弄它的顶端。黏腻的水渍声令气氛更加灼热，两处同时被刺激着，令真嗣想要蜷缩起来，却被渚薰紧搂着无法动弹，意义不明地呻吟着，眼睛都红了。  
渚薰的手伸到他后面，试探地轻触那个小小的入口。真嗣轻微地抖了抖，却没有抗拒的反应。渚薰松开被他舔弄许久的那一点，再次吻住真嗣的嘴唇，另一手则找到他放在枕下的润滑剂，挤了些许到手上，继续往真嗣后面送入，逐渐扩张到他可以进入的程度。  
由于是第一回，两人都小心翼翼地，渚薰缓缓进去，每往里些许都会稍稍停下，等真嗣适应。最后彻底进入时，两人都已满头大汗，渚薰俯下身吻着真嗣的嘴唇：“我们很契合呢。”  
真嗣紧紧搂着他的背，眼角是因情爱而流出的泪。渚薰动起来时，真嗣忍不住带着哭腔呻吟起来。渚薰在他体内，他如此包含着对方，与对方联结，汗水交融，渚薰俯下身，将他的喘息吞进嘴里，重重吻着他，直到在他体内射出。  
“抱歉……得去洗澡才行。”渚薰说。  
“嗯……”  
真嗣懒懒地趴在他怀里，渚薰搂起对方，到浴室帮其清洗。

真嗣侧躺着，情事令他有些疲惫，却没有丝毫困意。渚薰从后面搂着他，手臂横过赤裸腰间，与其十指交缠。  
“好奇怪，明明距离与薰君遇见才过几天，却好像已经认识很久了一样。”真嗣盯着两人交握在一起的手。与渚薰的交往是和任何其他人在一起时都没有的轻松状态，不必迎合什么就能自然而然地与薰完整契合。虽然进展迅速，却不觉得过快，反而很舒适。  
“我也有同样的感觉。”  
“薰君一个人的时候会感到寂寞吗？”  
“以前有时也会感到孤独，这是在做难免的。”渚薰顿了顿，“不过，自从遇到真嗣君你后，和你在一起时，就不再有那种感觉了。”  
“薰君也需要我呢。”  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”  
被需要的感觉，被爱着的感觉，被薰从身后抱住，感受着对方的体温所带来的温暖放松之感。此时此刻，被深夜围困的这小小一隅里，渚薰的怀抱成为真嗣与世界连接的桥梁，他开始想要去了解世界，胸口蕴藏一小股往前迈步的勇气，这是以前从来没有过的感觉。  
有种强烈的冲动，令真嗣想要回应渚薰的感情。  
真嗣松开渚薰的手，转过身抱住对方，将脸埋进对方胸口：“我不想和薰君分开。”渚薰回抱住他，微微笑了。  
“在遇到你之前，我都是独自一人。母亲在我还很小的时候就去世了，父亲一直忙于工作，没有时间理我。我跟着老师生活了段时间。初中的时候我被父亲叫过来，本以为是和他一起住，没想到来接我的却是美里小姐。这几年，我见父亲的次数一只手就能数过来。而现在，美里小姐也要结婚了。”  
渚薰摸了摸他的头。  
“明日香说人生来就是孤独的，凡事最后都只能靠自己。我知道她说得对，但是……”真嗣更深地蜷缩进渚薰怀里，“我害怕她是对的。如果最后只剩下自己，岂不是很寂寞。本以为自己都已经习惯了，但那天遇到薰君后发现——”  
渚薰感到有温热的水滴掉到自己的胸口，他皱起眉，搂紧了对方，真嗣不易察觉地颤抖着，似乎在极力压抑自己的情绪。  
“寂寞这种事情，果然还是无法习惯吧。”  
渚薰听着这些故作轻松的话语，真嗣虽是带着笑意说的，却有难以消解的孤独和悲伤。真嗣如此温暖，心是那样纤细，仿佛一颗玻璃做的太阳，拥有暖烘烘光亮的同时却加倍易碎。渚薰的心疼痛难忍。  
“你没有只剩下自己。”渚薰说，“我就在你身边。”  
“他们都离开了，你又能在我身边停留多久呢？”  
“真嗣君不喜欢身边发生变化吗？”  
“没人会喜欢吧。”  
“变化有好有坏。”渚薰抚着真嗣的后脑勺，“像我和你的相遇，我认为是好的变化。我很高兴能遇到你，不论是与你交谈，还是刚刚那件事，都能令我们更亲近，与你相遇后发生的一切都令我感到快乐。但是，与此相对的，很多变化看起来不像好事，有些甚至很糟，其中不乏不可抗力，我们只有任其发生。”  
“……”  
“我无法保证给你一个一成不变的世界，真嗣君。但是我能保证，不论世界发生什么，我都会一直待在你身边，和你共同面对。”  
真嗣蹭了蹭他，说：“我喜欢薰君，但如果——”  
渚薰捧起他的脸，低头吻了下去。此时他触摸到了真嗣的胆怯，却选择避而不谈。真嗣所说的那个“如果”假设的最终答案，虽然他很想引导对方发觉，但必须得由真嗣自己想清楚。  
在感知心中之爱这件事上，他人是无法帮忙的。

04  
“箱子里是什么东西啊？”明日香问。  
“我不知道啊，只看到那上面你签了名字。”真嗣道。  
明日香打头走在前面，渚薰与真嗣并肩走着，到分叉口时，渚薰停住脚步：“那么，明天见，真嗣君。”  
明日香回过头来，见真嗣还傻傻看着那条空无一人的坡道，不由道：“喂，都走没影了！”  
真嗣看向她。  
“你和那个转校生是怎么回事啊。”明日香问，“很熟吗？”  
“嗯……算是吧。”  
“那副样子怎么看都不像‘算是’吧。”明日香道，“还是和以前一样不坦率啊。”  
“是吗。”  
明日香“哼”了声。  
“呐，明日香。”真嗣突然道，“我想问你一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“喜欢一个人……是什么感觉啊？”  
“哈？喜欢？你喜欢上谁了？刚刚那个转校生吗？”明日香凑过来，上下打量满脸通红的真嗣，回过头抱着胳膊，“我就知道你和那个转校生的关系不简单！话说回来，喜欢啊，就是觉得对方什么都好，想要一直和对方在一起，分开就会觉得痛苦的心情吧。”  
“这样的心情，和依赖有什么区别吗？”  
两人在电梯前停下，明日香戳亮上行键，偏过头看真嗣：“依赖？”  
真嗣没有说话。  
“真难得啊，我还以为永远都不可能听到你说类似的问题呢。”  
电梯到达，门往两侧滑开，两人走进去，明日香靠着电梯壁，显然在思考那个问题。真嗣默默按了楼层键。  
这种问题，以前肯定不会想与人讨论，本身他就不习惯与人交流，不管是言语还是肢体上。但现在是非常时刻，如果不思考清楚得出结论的话，会觉得难以面对渚薰。  
“依赖和喜欢的区别可大了去了。”明日香说，“如果想分清的话，不如假设一下：如果他离开了你，你是可以立刻找别人继续同样的关系呢，还是会产生另外一种心情？仔细想想你是因为爱他才需要他，还是因为需要他，才说自己爱他。”  
“这样吗？”  
“当然了。”  
电梯停下，门往两侧滑开，明日香率先走出去，真嗣跟在后面。  
“话说回来，你还没搬走啊。”  
“……唔。”  
“不早做打算的话，最后会来不及的，笨蛋真嗣。”  
“真希波怎么没和你一起来？”  
“别急着岔开话题啊。”明日香说，“不过告诉你也无妨，她去买菜了。”  
美里还没回来，两人进了屋，明日香直奔走道，蹲下来将纸箱抱起晃了晃：“咦，好轻啊。”她没打算多做停留，径直抱着箱子走到门口，“那么，我走了——”  
门在她身后关上。  
世界又安静下来，真嗣走到沙发边，往后一倒，靠在沙发背上。  
薰君说喜欢自己，如果只是因为害怕变故而依赖对方，想和对方在一起的话，那就太过分了。真嗣翻了个身，看向天花板。  
薰君也需要我呢。  
因为我喜欢你哦。  
那么自己呢，是只想留住个陪在身边的人吗？这个位置，是随便谁都可以的吗？人与人之间所隔的深渊，是随便谁都能轻松跨过的吗？  
显然不是吧。  
为什么薰君就可以这么轻松地靠过来，自己也自然地接纳了对方，好像水到渠成一般。而在接触对方后，自己心里充盈的感情，又是什么？如果薰君离开自己，会想要另外找人填补他的位置吗？不，没有人能像薰君这样。那么心里满得几乎要溢出来的情绪，是依赖吗？  
不，不是的。那是——  
“我回来了，小真！”  
真嗣回过神来，美里打开灯，走过来问：“你还好吧？”  
“我没事的。”真嗣坐起身，美里冲他笑了笑，抬手将滑落的发丝撩到耳后，他注意到她的订婚戒指。自得知她和加持订婚以来，自己似乎一次都没有说过祝贺的话。  
“那个，美里小姐。”  
“嗯？什么事，小真？”  
“和加持先生订婚的事，恭喜你。”  
美里微微一愣，接着微笑起来：“谢谢你。”  
“对了，关于住宿的问题。”  
“你找好房子了吗？”  
“嗯，我想和一个朋友一起住。”  
“是个怎样的朋友？”  
“就是我上次留宿他家的那个，他和我是同班同学，叫渚薰。”  
“方便的话，能让我见他一面吗？”美里说。  
“好的。”真嗣微微一顿，“那个……美里小姐。还有一件事，我想拜托你。”

翌日。  
“美里小姐结婚的话，房子岂不是空下来了？”渚薰问。  
“因为是公司的房子，所以最后会被公司回收，转给别的员工。”  
“这样啊。”  
午休时间，两人坐在天台的角落，背靠着铁丝网。今天也阳光灿烂，天台上不止他们二人，风柔软得仿佛花瓣，真嗣深吸口气，该怎么对薰开口才好？这个决定，不管怎么看都太过任性了。如果被拒绝的话该怎么办？他突然有些胆怯。  
“真嗣君，虽然这个问题有些突兀，不过我还是想问问你。”  
“怎么了，薰君？”  
“既然我和你正在交往，或许你可以考虑与我同居呢？”  
“欸？”真嗣猛地睁开眼看向对方。  
“你也去过几次我的公寓，周边环境适宜，生活方便，离学校也不远。”渚薰顿了顿，“我觉得是个很好的选择。”  
阳光下渚薰的笑脸分外温柔，真嗣意外地察觉到他笑容底下的忐忑。此时心里涌动的情绪又是什么呢？满得快要溢出来，无法抑制的心情——  
“我当然愿意，谢谢你，薰君。”真嗣也笑起来，他察觉到自己脸颊上的热度，但这回更多的是开心，而不止害羞。在自己烦恼这个问题的同时，对方也在考虑相同的事。真是——  
“不过，这样的话，你得先和美里小姐见一面呢。”  
“我想也是呢。”渚薰毫不意外。

05  
真嗣趴在渚薰家的客厅里，在电视机的节目背景音里再一次看手机屏幕。比起约定到家的时间已经晚了快半小时，他不知道薰现在是否已经和美里小姐分开，纠结于是否要发信息问问。  
“明明让我也一起去就好了……”  
真嗣翻了个身，有些郁闷。在他提出一起去的时候，那两个人却一致认为他待在家里就好。  
门打开的声音，真嗣猛地坐起身，看到提着袋子走进来的渚薰。  
“怎么样？”  
渚薰微笑着：“一切顺利。”  
真嗣放下心来，凑过去看他都买了什么。渚薰打开袋子任其挑选，盯着对方的后脑勺，说：“我听美里小姐说了一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你想要我和你一起参加她的婚礼？”  
真嗣猛地一僵，发现自己有点不敢抬头。  
“——是作为什么身份与你同去呢？”  
“说是恋人的话，好像有些太招摇了。”真嗣说。  
“哦？”  
“所以，是以家人的身份。”他抬起头，有些紧张地冲对方笑了笑。  
渚薰微笑着捧住他的脸，吻了下去。


End file.
